The New Girl/Transcript
Transcript scene begins with Cyro battling a slime monster with magical ice powers *Cyro: Now here's one to you, slimy freak! uses ice breath on the monster causing it to freeze *Cyro: I cannot believe it! I'm only there! *Jinx: Wow, you make a good superheroine. *Cyro: Thank you. I heard that you changed your ways. *Jinx: I know. I seem to like Kid Flash, also. *Cyro: Your boyfriend? *Jinx: I know. You should ask the Titans. They were good at fighting crime. cuts to the Titans Tower *Robin: Titans! Good news! A new member of the Honorary Titans have arrived! *Starfire: The arrival? Isn't that the new girl who have the icy of the powers? *Robin: Yes. She's here! comes in the scene *Cyro: What up, fellas? *Beast Boy: Cyro! *Robin: Cyro! You're still here. *Cyborg: You're pretty. *Cyro: Thank you. *Cyborg: We have the letters, "C", "Y", "R", and "O" on our names! *Cyro: I know right? *Cyborg: Yeah right! Let's eat fried chicken together! *Raven: And that means we get to watch Pretty Pretty Pegasus? *Starfire: And give Silkie the wash-up? *Beast Boy: And play video games? *Cyro: Yes, my dear friends. *Robin: Good. You're a Honorary Titan. *Cyro: I am? *Robin: Yes. Yes you are. *Cyro: That's very amazing! I could go meet the other Honorary Titans! *Robin: Sure. You could go ahead and meet Melvin. *Cyro: What was that supposed to mean? *Cyborg: Melvin is a girl who is about 11 years old and lives with Timmy Tantrum and Teether. *Cyro: I could go ahead and talk to them. *Raven: Good. *Starfire: I love the Melvin! She's the adorable! *Cyro: That's kinda nice to talk to her like that. *Robin: And remember, don't mess with everything you see. OK? *Cyro: OK. *Beast Boy: Awww, you go girl! Boy high-fives Cyborg. Scene cuts to Cyro walking around the street as she sees a cute little girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes *Cyro: Why hello, adorable little girl. What's your name? girl is revealed to be Melvin, who is holding Bobby's hand *Melvin: I'm Melvin. And who are you? *Cyro: I'm Cyro. And I'm here to help you out on how to fight crime. *Melvin: Who knows? Crime is gone, forever! *Cyro: Yes, I know crime is not there but when crime starts, we and the Titans attack! *Melvin: I'm waiting for Bobby, Timmy, and Teether. *Cyro: Now where did Jinx go? appears with purple aura around her hands as the other H.I.V.E. members, except Jinx, appear *Gizmo: Cyro the snotface! Welcome back. *Tenebra: Remember me? *Cyro: The H.I.V.E.! Not Jinx. She's a heroine. Jinx! *Jinx: What is it? *Cyro: The H.I.V.E. are still here! *Melvin: What are you doing here? *Gizmo: I want the H.I.V.E. to rob a stupid bank for babies! *Jinx: Not for babies but I didn't join the H.I.V.E. yet. *Tenebra: Well, the bank is just boring as heck, I'll that take back anyway! a bag of money at Jinx as Jinx groans in pain *Jinx: Ah! Who are you? *Tenebra: We're the H.I.V.E.! *See-More: You're not part of the H.I.V.E. yo! *Cyro: Yo?! Who you calling yo? *Billy Numerous: He says it at the end of the sentence. *Mammoth: We know that. It makes him feel cooler. Titans appear defending Cyro *Robin: Getting dissed, huh, H.I.V.E.?! *Gizmo: Robin the Teen Wonder! Wanna get dissed, huh? Actually, Starfire never get dissed before, but you're still ticked! *Beast Boy: Gizmo is a short baby! *Gizmo: What?! *Cyborg: laughs Baby! *Robin: Stop that! Gizmo will get annoyed! *Gizmo: STOP CALLING ME A BABY AND JUST GET INTO IT ALREADY! *Robin: Titans Go! runs and uses magical blue aura but Tenebra trips her over, making Cyro's upper lip quiver *Tenebra: You ain't going anywhere to fight! *Cyro: Seriously? grabs Tenebra and throws her out the wall *Tenebra: HOW DID YOU DO THAT YOU CREEP?! *Raven: I ain't afraid of you, shadow girl! *Beast Boy: I take it like a man! Boy turns into a gorilla and attacks Billy Numerous' clones *Cyborg: Stand back! *See-More: No way, yo! *Cyborg: Oh yeah? dodges See-More's lasers *See-More: Hey! Why me? taps on See-More's shoulder WHAT?! zaps See-More *Starfire: Clorbag valbernelk! *Beast Boy: You're fighting like a lady, Tenebra! *Tenebra: I know. But I'm stronger than you before! and Tenebra fight, but Cyro kicks Tenebra in the crouch, making Tenebra scream loudly and Cyro grabs Jinx *Cyro: You'll be safe! *Jinx: OK! uses magical bad luck on Tenebra *Melvin: Bobby! Attack! attacks Mammoth *Robin: Really, Melvin? *Cyborg: She's a Tyke Titan! She's only a kid! *Gizmo: Melvin's the weirdo who has Bobby attacking Mammoth! beats up Robin Category:Transcript